Orr Middle School Wiki
What is Orr famous for? Orr Middle School has had its fair share of problems, from a''' '''roach infestation, to l'ewd activities '''in the port-a-potties, to the constant '''homeless people' trenching around its campus, all the way to the problem children trying to pick a fight with everyone. Orr Middle School has something for everyone. They're most well known for the ORR ROCKET JUMPING JACKS. Famous people from Orr Popular soundcloud artist, [https://soundcloud.com/user-946056345 Lvurent], has come a long way since his time at Orr Middle School, but that doesn't mean he has forgotten his time there. His hit song Broke Ni**a Ain't Right, ''is actually a social commentary on the financial status of him and his fellow classmates while at Orr. Their constant struggle of trying to afford school lunch angered the young rapper, allowing him to create such a hit song. The aspiring musician, [https://www.instagram.com/isaac_hagos/ '''Isaac Hagos'], when he graduated from Orr, he had decided to join a band, but short after he had split from the band trying to start a solo career in the music industry, going by the name Isaac Hagos. Before he was able to release his first EP (Extended Play), He had been called by his long lost father Big Isaac Hagos Señor ''to fight in a war against terrorist. Isaac agreed to and flew to Germany right away, there he met his now battle buddy, Christian Aquino, Also known as Pineapple Productions. There as Isaac was exiting his deployment area, he was quickly greeted by a rocket launcher to the face. Isaac survived the explosion, but due to the humiliation he had to be transported back to Las Vegas. Isaac now works at Carl's Jr. as a cashier. Before going to the military, '''Christian Shane Aquino', also known as Aquino, also known as Panda, also known as Pewdiepie, Also known as Pineapple Productions, was a violin man at Orr but after becoming obsessed with the terrible online moba, League Of Legends, he fell into a hole he nicknamed "Depression", and started creating fire beats as the producer, Pineapple Productions. He constantly ditched school to practice his Taekwondo and the art of Lee Sin. After giving up on everything including life itself, he enlisted in the army and after basic training fell into another hole that he had nicknamed "Depression 2" and was deployed in Germany. Later meeting Isaac Hagos, his battle buddy. To battle depression, he has been on a constant search for "cheeks". Justice Tagtmeier, the valedictorian of her graduating class at Orr, was also famous for a couple things. She's a successful beauty YouTuber, also known as a BeauTuber. She has owned several theaters and released 20 albums all reaching maximum money and fame. She has done several collabs with famous musicians such as Lvurent, Pineapple Productions, Isaac Hagos, and everyone on this list. Today, she owns her own restaurant "The Tagtmeiers" and lives in a mansion located in Connecticut. 'Elian "''baconator" Martinez '''owns wal-mart :) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse